


The One Where Michael's Too Late

by hesmyboi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Pining, Sad, Unrequited Love, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmyboi/pseuds/hesmyboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's at Gavin's wedding, realizing how much he loves his best friend and roommate - who's marrying Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Michael's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> As you might be able to tell by the title, I've been watching quite a lot of Friends, so this is loosely inspired by the season 4-5 arc. If you haven't watched Friends this will still make perfect sense. 
> 
> This was originally on tumblr as a submission for glackeredandmullered's Michael Jones Fic Challenge
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics

Michael was an idiot.

Here he was, in London, standing on the alter, holding a ring. At first glance, he should be happy.

Except the ring was for his roommate and best friend, Gavin Free. Which also seemed like a dream come true, except for the fact that Gavin was not saying I do to Michael, but to Meg. Michael was holding the ring for his duty as best man.

Michael had forced a scowl off his face on this trip more times than he cared to count. In fact, ever since Meg had shown up, Michael had been doing a lot of scowling. Michael’s fingers worked furiously at the controller.

_“I’m so kicking your ass,” Michael sneered._

_Ray snorted. “We’re on a team, dumbass, you can’t kick my ass.”_

_Their game was suddenly interrupted by a curly red head tapping Michael’s shoulder. Ray’s eyes widened as he saw the woman was only in a light robe, cleavage almost fully on display due to the way she was leaning down._

_Michael didn’t look impressed. “Yes Meg?”_

_“Hey, I love Mario as much as the next person, but can you guys keep it down?” she asked, voice groggy. “I have an early morning at work tomorrow.”_

_Ray nodded. “Yeah, sure, we’ll be quiet,” he promised._

_Meg gave a weary thumbs up, rubbing at her eyes as she walked back to Gavin’s room._

_Michael made faces behind her back. “Shut the fuck up, no fun allowed, I have work,” he mimicked in a falsetto, before switching back to his normal voice. “God, what a bitch.”_

_Ray put down his controller. “You know what, I’ve had it with your fucking problem with her.”_

_Michael blinked. “What?”_

_“Don’t pretend like you don’t have a problem with her,” Ray scoffed. “It’s not a fucking mystery. If you’d just admit that your real issue is you’re fucking in love with Gavin, you’d be able to notice Meg is not a bitch, but in fact a pretty damn cool person.”_

_“I… I’m… I’m not in love with Gavin! What the hell are you talking about?!” Michael wasn’t sure what would light him on fire first - the flame in his cheeks or the flame in Ray’s glare._

_“Yes, you are. Everyone can see it. And either you’re trying to lie to me, which won’t work, or you’re so far in you don’t even know you’re in love with him. And if it’s the second one, you’re in some deep shit.” Ray stood up. “I’m going home dude. Think about why the fuck Meg bothers you so much, and call me when you’ve finally figured it out.”_

Gasps resounded around the chapel as Meg walked in. Gavin had his back turned, but he elbowed Michael all the same. “How does she look, boi?”

Michael hissed in a breath, as if Gavin’s elbow had bypassed skin and ribs altogether and went straight for the heart. His eyes watered, and he hoped he could pass them off as tears of happiness. He smiled, though it felt more like a grimace.

“Drop dead gorgeous,” Michael whispered. “You’re the luckiest man alive.”

_Michael put down what must have been the fiftieth magazine he’d picked up in the span of ten minutes. It had been two weeks since Ray made the claim that his friend loved Gavin, and after much deliberation, Michael decided it was true and that it was time to tell Gavin. He was only waiting for the Brit to show up at Austin Java so he could tell him._

_Gavin came blundering in the coffee shop. He tripped over at least two old ladies, bringing a rueful smile to Michael’s face. Michael watched in amazement as Gavin tumbled over the couch, landing head first and squawking._

_“You’re a dumbass,” Michael teased, bringing the coffee mug to his lips._

_“I’m in love, Micoo!” Gavin yelled, righting himself._

_“Really?” Michael asked, hope creeping into his voice._

_“Yes!” The Brit was grinning so hard it looked painful._

_“Yes, I’m in love with Meg, and I’m asking her to marry me tonight!”_

_Michael felt his heart drop and turn to ice in his stomach. He’d only just realized he was in love with this man, but it hurt worse than anything to hear that._

_“Oh… great!” his voice cracked._

_“I know, you don’t like Meg, but please, please try? I love her, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with her.”_

_Gavin’s pleading eyes were too much for Michael. “That’s… that’s actually what I was coming here to tell you. I’m really starting to love you- your girlfriend.”_

_It hurt like hell to say, but Gavin’s eager face made up for it. “Really?”_

_“Yes, really, idiot.” Michael smiled, feeling something crumble inside. “I want to do anything I can for you, and if that includes sucking up to your girlfriend, I’ll do it.”_

_Gavin beamed. “Thank you, Micoo! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”_

_If Michael hugged Gavin closer than necessary after the Brit launched himself for a bear hug, only Barbara the barista would know._

It was no use reminiscing, Michael reminded himself firmly.What had happened happened. Gavin was here, looking at Meg with a kind of tenderness that made Michael feel envious and joyful and depressed all at once. He’d missed his chance.

“Do you, Megan Turney, take Gavin Free to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

Michael gripped his sleeve tight.

“I do.”

He twisted his sleeve.

“Do you, Gavin Free, take Megan Turney to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

Michael felt the fabric of his sleeve and heart shred as Gavin said the two best and worst words in the world.

“I do.”


End file.
